La intrusa
by Peta-Zeta
Summary: Cuando Irene pasa cerca de Londres no puede evitar pasar a hacer una visita secreta a Sherlock.


Hacía meses que Irene no pasaba por Londres, pero en su nuevo viaje pasaba muy cerca de allí, así que decidió desviarse un poco del camino antes de seguir. Necesitaba hacer algo que su corazón le estaba pidiendo desde la última vez y que no podía negarle. Los pasos de Irene la llevaron por las frías y oscuras calles londinenses hasta el 221B de la calle Baker. Era muy tarde, por lo que no había nadie en la calle, pero Irene prefirió ser cauta al abrir la puerta principal y luego la del piso con una pequeña herramienta que había preparado para ese fin.

El apartamento estaba en completo silencio; tanto Sherlock como su compañero, John, estaban dormidos. Irene camino despacio hasta el dormitorio de Sherlock y se asomó. Allí estaba profundamente dormido, con el pelo rizado revuelto y enredado. Cerró la puerta despacio y se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza y besarle la frente como una madre a su hijo pequeño. Parecía que estaba bien, no tenía heridas a la vista y dormía apaciblemente. Después de observar a Sherlock durante unos minutos, Irene sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño sobre y lo puso sobre la mesilla de noche, se inclinó de nuevo sobre él y besó levemente sus labios entreabiertos.

-Irene… -murmuró Sherlock abriendo los ojos pero aún medio dormido- ¿eres tú?

-Soy yo –contestó ella-. Pero me tengo que ir; solo he venido a verte.

-No. Quédate… solo esta noche… Llevo mucho tiempo esperando que vinieses.

-Estás dormido, cariño, mañana ni te acordarás. Prometo volver.

Irene estaba deseando hacerle caso, meterse en aquella cama y dormir aunque solo fuese una noche abrazada a él; por otro lado, era arriesgado que la viesen si salía de allí por la mañana, ya que en teoría estaba muerta. El brazo de Sherlock, que ya se había enroscado en su cintura, su aliento, su voz, su mirada… tampoco la ayudaban a coger fuerzas y marcharse: él la necesitaba tanto como ella a él, la echaba de menos, probablemente ya había imaginado aquella escena en alguna ocasión, quizá incluso lo había hecho mientras tocaba alguna melodía con el violín. Si ambos querían, ¿por qué no aprovechar esa noche? Ni siquiera sabían cuándo podría ser la próxima. Sin pensarlo más, Irene se deshizo de las botas y la chaqueta y trepó por la cama hasta ponerse al lado de él, que la recibió con un beso y una caricia.

Sherlock, con el brazo que seguía alrededor de Irene, la colocó sobre él y empezó a juguetear con su blusa, desabrochó uno a uno los botones y se la quitó mientras le besaba el pecho. Mientras tanto, Irene hacía lo mismo por el pecho de él, le quito la camiseta con la que dormía, bajó despacio sus manos hasta debajo del ombligo y empezó a tirar de la cintura del pantalón.

Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, se quedaron un momento mirándose a la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana. Irene paseaba sus dedos por la cara y el cuello de Sherlock mientras él hacía lo mismo por la espalda y los brazos de ella; tenían que aprovechar tanto como pudiesen aquella noche, que ni ellos mismos sabían cuándo, cómo, o incluso si iba a repetirse.

-Te he echado de menos –suspiró Irene al tiempo que enroscaba uno de los rizos de la frente de Sherlock en su dedo índice-. Estaba de paso… no he podido evitar pasar a verte, aunque sé que es peligroso que me vean tu hermano o alguno de los suyos…

-Te agradezco la imprudencia –susurró él con una sonrisa.

- La próxima vez que esté cerca, te avisaré y nos veremos fuera de la ciudad ¿vale?

Sherlock asintió todavía con la sonrisa y la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos, lo que Irene tomó como una señal y colocó sus piernas alrededor de él, que bajó las manos a sus caderas. Irene soltó una pequeña carcajada; por más que lo intentaba contener, en aquel momento la expresión de Sherlock siempre parecía de sorpresa y se le escapaba una exclamación.

-Shhh… -susurró poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- No quieres que se despierte John, ¿no?

-No –respondió él besando el dedo y la palma de la mano de Irene-. No tengo ganas de explicarle qué hago desnudo en la cama con una mujer zombie encima de mí.

Irene lo besó y no volvieron a hablar en un buen rato. Era demasiado difícil no hacer mucho ruido con meses de pasión contenidos, pero estaban acostumbrados: desde el principio, aquella relación había estado condenada a limitarse a aquellos encuentros ocasionales furtivos y apasionados, teniendo mucho cuidado de no ser encontrados. Sin embargo, los dos estaban bien así, les bastaba con saber que en cualquier momento y lugar sus caminos podían volver a unirse y el otro los recibiría con los brazos abiertos aunque hubiesen pasado meses.

Empezaba a amanecer cuando Irene, tras haber dormido apenas unas horas, se deshizo con suavidad del abrazo de Sherlock, que le recordó a un niño pequeño con su peluche favorito. Adoraba aquellos pequeños gestos, a veces inconscientes, con los que Sherlock le revelaba sus sentimientos, aunque nunca dijese nada claro sobre ese tema. Irene recogió su ropa y se vistió, sin darse cuenta de que él en realidad no dormía, sino que la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, analizando y memorizando cada movimiento. Vio como Irene se quedaba mirando el sobre que había dejado la noche anterior sobre la mesilla, lo cogía y se sentaba en el borde de la cama a escribir algo en el papel que había dentro. Una vez hubo acabado, lo volvió a dejar en su sitio y besó a Sherlock otra vez en los labios.

Entonces se oyó un ruido en la otra habitación. Si John se había levantado ya, eso quería decir que era mucho más tarde de lo que Irene había planeado y no podía dejar que la vieran, de modo que tuvo que salir por la ventana como la amante prohibida que era. Antes de saltar fuera, miró de nuevo a la cama y esta vez Sherlock le devolvió la mirada con un gesto de despedida al que ella respondió lanzando un beso al aire. En cuanto hubo desaparecido, Sherlock abrió el sobre y leyó la carta: en la primera cara Irene le contaba todas las peripecias por las que había pasado y le decía que lo echaba de menos y esperaba poder quedarse un poco más otra vez. En la otra cara del papel, con la letra mucho más descuidada por la prisa, estaba la pequeña nota que acababa de escribir y que le hizo sonreír.

_Aunque anoche cuando llegué estabas medio dormido, no has soñado lo que pasó._


End file.
